


Lonely Little Life

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dallon Weekes, Bottom Ryan, Demon Dallon Weekes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, They are switches but theres no tag, Top Dallon Weekes, Top Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: He backed away from the demon, eyes wide. He let out a breath he didnt knew he was holding when his back pressed against the wall."You are trapped with me sweetheart, there's no way you're getting out of this"





	1. One

The demon growled an shifted in the shadows, waiting. It had been a while since he had a host. He needed to feed, he was weak, using his powers only made him weaker. He was at fate's mercy, not being able to defend himself of what life could throw at him.

A weak demon was an easy target, and captured demons didn't do well. No demon wanted to be ever captured because the legend said that a torture worse than hellfire awaited. So he remained hidden, waiting for a human to make his host. It was late at night, and no one was outside, but he couldn't creep into a house, not this weak. He needed some of his powers to have a smooth entrance and that was off the table, and he certainly couldn't move to other place. He would've to wait in this alley for however long it took for someone to walk by. 

Knowing that he shouldn't move didn't stop him from thinking to give up this alley and look for a better spot, somewhere with more people, but his thoughts got interrupted when a rock crashed on a trashcan and then footsteps echoed into the otherwise empty streets. The demon smirked, slowly moving closer to the footsteps, glancing at who would be his new host for an undefined amount of time. 

This guy wasn't walking on a straight line, he's was obviously drunk and it was fun to watch him drag his feet as they neared to a house. When they were up the front steps, the demon growled once more before jumping into the guy's back and biting down on his exposed shoulder, making the connection and smirking when the host groaned in pain, slumping forward into the closed door, arms shaking and face pale.

He blows air close to his ear, licking his lips at the shiver that shook the guy's body, ready to poke fun at him, being quickly disappointed when he stumbled inside without a glance back, mumbling something about not drinking so much and how his back was giving him shit again.

He followed the human and saw him already passed out in the couch, snoring quietly. The demon scoffed and sat into a nearby chair, ready to wait until his recovery was complete to start moving. He needed to regain his powers, but things were starting to look better for him.


	2. Two

Once he had enough of his powers back, the demon was free to roam the house, not minding whatever was on the second floor and going straight for the kitchen. After a while of being on the run, he needed more than the bond to fill with energy again. Although he did felt a steady stream of energy flow into his body he also needed some food right now. 

He was on the process of making a sandwich when he heard the human groan in the living room followed by some rustling, and a few minutes after, footsteps approaching the kitchen. 

"Hey, sorry that you had to sleep on the couch, man" he said, voice sounding tired as he went over the coffee maker.

He looked attractive on the light of the sun coming from the kitchen window, messy hair and stubbly cheeks. The demon noticed that the skinny jeans were gone, and the human was only wearing his shirt, underwear and some ridiculously patterned socks. He chuckled under his breath as he took a bite from his sandwich. Trying to act casual. 

"I'm gonna save you the embarrassment to ask, because you look like you don't remember last night either so... I'm Ryan" he leaned into the counter when the machine was running, his hand coming up to mess his blue hair a bit more as he smiled sheepishly. 

The demon nodded "thank you, I'm Dallon" he lied, flashing a fake smile to Ryan. 

~○~○~○~

They drank coffee and no one talked for a while, Dallon was glad because he needed to have a course of action for when he started actually taunting the human when he knew what Dallon truly was. He liked having a plan sometimes. 

When Ryan stood up with the cups to put them in the sink he stood too. He waited until he was making his way over the other side of the kitchen to tilt his head, eyes flashing red. 

The human jumped back immediately, trying to step away from the demon. Dallon chuckled once he had him trapped against a wall, eyes wide with fear. 

"You are trapped with me sweetheart, there's no way you're getting out of this" he mumbled as he got closer to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get longer soon, I promise


	3. Three

Dallon was surprised that Ryan had not made any attempts to escape or get away from him, staying practically glued to the wall the whole time. Most of his past hosts had run away trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible, not that it worked, but they still tried to run away. Pathetic.

Ryan just stood there, eyes almost vacant now, barely shaking. The demon was surprised. This was new, this was interesting... he knew he would have fun with this human, but this was going beyond his expectations. 

Then he started chuckling, and that's when Dallon growled again, moving even closer to Ryan, almost pressing their chests together. 

"This is hilarious, I'm being like... haunted by a demon" he blurts out 

Dallon scoffs, eyes flashing red once more as he leans, forehead almost touching Ryan's, hands at both sides of his head "it's called feeding, sweetheart, I'm draining your strength and what you could call soul" he licks his lips, watching the smile fade from Ryan's lips "as I said before, you're stuck with me, there's no known to human ways to break the bond" 

Ryan is slumping against the wall, as if he just realized what had happened, and what was going to happen in the future. His eyes are vacant again as he stares past Dallon. The human pushes past him walking into the living room and the demon can notice that he's breathing faster, almost erratically, hands shaking again. 

"This is not possible, I'm dreaming I must be dreaming, this is a nightmare, just a fucking nightmare" he repeats under his breath as he paces around the room. 

Dallon watches him from afar, leaning on the kitchen's doorframe, enjoying the state the human is on. Chuckling when he trips over his feet several times. But he does steps forward out of instinct when Ryan stops talking midsentence and falls down face first into the floor. 

"Fuck" he mutters, walking over and turning Ryan over. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing down. This was the first human that had fainted in a long while. It felt refreshing. 

It tasted of a new start, of new possibilities. Ryan seemed to be winning the best host ever price, and it had been just a few hours.


	4. Four

Dallon didn't even bother to move Ryan from the floor. The human was still laying on his back when he started to come back to his senses, rubbing his face and checking if there was any blood. 

"Fuck" he mutters as he sits up, head throbbing on the spot he landed on.

"Fuck indeed, Ryan" Dallon calls from the couch chuckling at the little jump Ryan made "you plummeted to the floor, it was quite funny to watch" he gives him a wide grin.

"I could've gotten injured" he exclaims "I wouldn't be of use to you if I got seriously injured, uh?" He stands, wobbling a bit as he moves to an empty sofa, sitting down on it. 

"A fall like that doesn't count as serious injury" Dallon chuckles, hiding how baffled he was. Most humans already had ran away to find a way to get rid of him. Ryan was still on his couch, calmly scratching his head and rubbing his face again as if he hadn't discovered he was being drained by a demon "You're special... you've a demon feeding off you and you are just..." Dallon gestures to Ryan "sitting down on a couch, as if nothing was happening" the demon pauses "what a strange human you are..."

Ryan shrugs, kicking his feet up "I mean... it is fucking weird, but considering my life, and quoting John Mulaney 'this might as well happen'" he laughs a bit bitterly and Dallon frowns. 

"You're fucking weird" the demon scoffs 

"You are the demon, so you've no grounds to call me weird" he mocks the tone and smiles when Dallon looks offended "look, I win nothing if I get upset, so I won't get upset" 

Dallon blinks slowly... Ryan has a point, he would get nothing from getting upset, but on the other hand, he wanted to mess with the human, have fun with him. And him not wanting to be upset was disappointing and it ruined his plans entirely.

Perhaps he'll have to come up with something clever and creative so he could upset the human and have his well deserved fun.


	5. Five

It's been a few weeks and despite the constant shenanigans, Dallon allows Ryan do stuff around the house without bothering him for a while, now he's at the kitchen, so the demon creeps up to him and let's his hand fall on his shoulder, startling him as he was stirring something on a pan, spilling some of its content over the stove.

"Fuck... what the hell, Dallon?" He turns around, frowning at him and pushing past him to get some paper towels to clean the mess.

The demon just laughs and dips a finger into the mix, hiding a smile at how good it tastes. 

"Are you gonna share whatever you're doing here?" He asks when Ryan is back and turning the flame of the stove down to clean the salsa. 

He scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief "I always make too much for myself so I might as well give it to you" 

Dallon does smile now, leaning to peck the human's cheek "you're the best, Ry!" He walks out of the kitchen and he can hear the annoyed groan and laughs to himself, skipping up the stairs and picking a room to spy on. It had noise cancelling pads on the walls and there was a drum set on a corner and a lot of records on a neatly stacked shelf.

Dallon didn't dare to move those... because as much as he loved to upset people, he loved music as well and breaking some nice vinyl records was like a crime. He turned around a bit and there was a bass on the wall. The demon smiled softly as he walked over, running his fingers over the strings, feeling the familiar texture of them.

He looked around the room and he spotted an amplifier, he rushed over it and connected the bass, turning the watts to a low setting, going to close the door before he continued. Dallon grabbed the pick that was on the nut of the bass, strumming soflty, eyes closed as the sound filled the room. 

The demon repeated the movement several times and then changed some chords, trying to come up with a small riff. This felt refreshing, it was been years since the last time he picked a bass and it felt amazing to have one on his hands again. 

He got lost in the melody, eyes closing for a bit, messing up a bit the chords as he was out of practice, chuckling at the mistake. After a while he stopped playing and disconnected the bass, hanging it back on the wall, putting the pick on its place and returning the amp to its spot. 

Dallon walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He heard Ryan coming up the stairs and rushed to the guest room, smaller than the music room... Ryan got his priorities right. He could continue to hang at the music room other time. Maybe he could even convince Ryan to play something with him.


End file.
